A Christmas to Remember
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: All of the ER staff have their own plans for Christmas but what happens when a Snowstorm hits Chicago stranding them in the ER. What Christmas surprises and miracles await them!
1. Default Chapter

This story takes place in the 8th season. The only differences are Kim Legaspi never existed. Carter moved back in with Kerry shortly after his return from Atlanta. They are now married. Dave was never fired but he did reveal he has a child and Jing Mei never quit. Mark and Elizabeth are married Ella is about 7 months old and Rachel lives with them. Luka and Abby are still together. Susan returned to County General as an attending. Peter was never sued for custody of Reese.  
  
Disclaimer: All ER characters past or present are not mine they belong to Warner Bros, Michael Crition, and NBC. The characters Diana Malucci, baby Joey, and DJ are my creations. Tracy Butler is a weather anchor on the ABC news here in Chicago.   
  
Most Of the ER staff have special plans for Christmas but when a snowstorm hits Chicago stranding them in the ER on Christmas Eve the are anything but pleased until some Christmas miracles and surprises accrue.  
  
  
A Christmas to Remember  
Chapter: 1   
  
It was Christmas Eve in Chicago. The ER staff was full of excitement as they hurried about trying to finish their shifts so they indulge in their Christmas plans.   
  
Abby yawned as she set yet another chart down on the stack sitting at the admit desk. She thought "Hang in there Abby just two more hours and you'll be on your way to the warm sunny Bahamas with Luka" She was snapped back into the present when someone called her name. Susan was standing in front of her looking concerned. "Abby are you ok" Abby nodded with a smile "Yeah I was just thinking about my Christmas plans." Susan smiled Christmas was going to be great this year Chloe, Joe, Susie and baby Joey were flying in tonight to spend Christmas with her. Just then a trauma came in knocking them both out of their day dream. The two women went to handle the trauma.  
  
Kerry sat alone in the lounge she had been on her feet all day and was now on her break. She played with her wedding band. She sighed. She wanted to forget it was Christmas. Last Christmas had been awful. Not only had John almost relapsed but she herself had suffered a miscarriage. So this Christmas she and John were spending Christmas in a cabin in the woods that was owned by John's family. Kerry was deep in thought and didn't hear the lounge door open.   
  
Mark walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of coffee. He sat down next to Kerry . "Hey Kerry is everything alright?" Kerry smiled " Yeah I was just thinking about Christmas." Mark nodded "I know what you mean I've been thinking about it too Elizabeth and I are taking the girls to England we're spending Christmas with Elizabeth's mother." Kerry sighed and looked at her watch. "Well my break is over I'll see you later Mark" She got up and left the lounge.  
  
Jing Mei was sitting alone in the dark silent tears ran down her cheeks. In her hands was a picture of Michael. She couldn't believe he was a year old. She knew she had done the right thing by giving him up but she loved him and a part of her wished she hadn't given him up. She was startled by a light coming on. Cleo was standing there was a small child and her mother. Cleo looked at the woman she asked her to go back tot he waiting area for a few minutes. The woman nodded taking the young girl's hand and leaving the room.   
Cleo walked or to Jing Mei. She placed her hand on her shoulder. "Jing Mei what's wrong"   
She blinked back a few tears and looked at Cleo. "I was just thinking about Michael he's already a year old" Cleo smiled "It must be hard not being with him at Christmas." Jing Mei nodded "It is but I know he's happy and loved that's all that really matters to me" Cleo decided to try and change the subject "So what are your plans for Christmas." Jing Mei smiled "Dave and I are going to New York he wants me to meet his mother and sister and we're taking Diana to Rockefeller Center to see the big Christmas tree" Cleo giggled "I still can't believe you are Malucci's girlfriend" "I'm spending Christmas with Peter and Reese in Disney World Reese is so excited" Jing Mei smiled "I don't think he's the only one!" both women started to giggle.  
  
  
Randi and Jerry stood at the admit desk with the tv on. Randi popped a bubble. The program they had been watching was interrupted by Tracy Butler with a weather storm bulletin. Randi screamed " No not during the middle of Dharma and Greg!" By now several of the staff had gathered by the tv. They watched as Tracy said that a severe winter storm was headed for Chicago and expected to dump several feet of snow on the city.   
  
Carter who standing near a window looked outside. The snow had already started to fall. He watched it get worse before his eyes the snow had started to fall harder he couldn't even see Doc Magoo's across the street. He glanced back at the tv in time to hear Tracy announce that both Midway and O'Hare airports were being shut down due to the heavy snow fall and all major roads were shut down as well. Several moans of disgust could be heard through out the ER. They couldn't believe they were stuck in the ER for Christmas.  
  
A Christmas to Remember   
Chapter 2  
Coming Soon!!!  
Fine out what Christmas Surprises and Miracles are in store for many of the ER staff! 


	2. A Christmas to Remember Chapter 2

A Christmas to Remember   
Chapter : 2  
  
  
Abby stared wide eyed at the tv. She couldn't believe it. She was suppose to be on her way to the Bahamas but no she was stuck in the ER of all places for Christmas. Abby groaned and stomped away from the tv.   
  
Susan was just as frustrated with the news. Not only was she stuck in the ER but with the airports shut down that meant she wouldn't get to see Chloe and her family. She sighed she had been looking forward to their visit. She hadn't seen them since they moved from Phoenix. She said at no one in particular "Ahh why did I come back to Chicago and its terrible winters!" She threw the chart she had on the admit desk and walked away.  
  
Mark looked out the window. He hadn't seen so much snow since the day Doug left. He really missed Doug. He wondered how Doug, Carol, and the girls were. He hadn't spoken to Doug in almost two years. He sighed as he watched the snow fall. He knew Elizabeth would be crushed she had really been looking forward to seeing her mom and her home again and now they were stuck spending Christmas in the ER. Mark looked out the window one last time before going to find Elizabeth.   
  
Kerry had emerged from the lounge just in time to hear Tracy's weather bulletin. She just stood there. She looked around the ER. There were Christmas lights and tinsel everywhere. Not to mention a big Christmas tree standing near the admit desk. She just wanted to forget it was Christmas but how could she do that when she was stuck in the ER surrounded by all these Christmas reminders. Kerry suddenly felt sick. She ran off to the ladies room.  
  
Cleo played with the stethoscope hanging around her neck. Jing Mei was right she had been just as excited as Reese about Disney World. She had wanted to go ever since she was a little girl. She thought about Reese he had been through alot after Carla died and when Peter told him he was going to Disney World for Christmas his little face lit up and she had to admit hers had too and now they were stuck in the ER . She said with a little annoyance in her voice "Yippee we're spending Christmas stuck in this hell hole. She took off her stethoscope and shoved it in her pocket as she went off to search for Peter.   
  
Jing Mei didn't know why she seemed to have all the bad luck. The last year had been miserable for her until a few months ago. Who knew she'd find happiness with Dave Malucci of all people but she had. When he told her he wanted to take her to New York to meet his family for Christmas she was a bit surprised but very happy. She loved New York and she looked forward to going there again with the man she loved. She was also excited about taking Diana to Rockefeller Center. She had come to love Dave's daughter like her own and she helped fill the emptiness that was left after Michael's birth. She let out a small scream as she headed up to daycare where Dave and Diana were waiting for her.   
  
  
  
A Christmas to Remember   
Chapter : 3   
Coming Soon!!  
The Christmas surprises start coming!!!!! 


	3. A Christmas to Remember Chapter 3

A Christmas to Remember   
Chapter : 3  
  
  
Luka was alone in the lounge pacing. He had it all planned for the beach in the Bahamas but now they were stuck in the ER. He still wanted to do it but how could he make it special. He started thinking. He stopped pacing. A smile spread across his face. He knew what he was going to do. He walked over to his locker and pulled out the bag he had packed for the trip. He opened it and pulled out a few things. He began to prepare for his surprise for Abby.  
  
Mark got off the elevator and headed for Elizabeth's office. He too had been looking forward to their trip to England. He was hoping the trip would help Rachel feel more like a part of the family and help Rachel and Elizabeth get closer. He was tired of the way Rachel disrespected Elizabeth and her behavior wasn't very good either. Mark felt a little guilty for dumping Rachel on Elizabeth the way he had. She already had alot to deal with between a new baby to look after and her surgical career. Plus she had been accused of being the angel of death when her patients started dying. Rachel was the icing on the cake. All the two of them seemed to do was fight. He was approaching her office when he saw Rachel storm out slamming the door behind her. She saw her dad and started hollering "This is the worst Christmas ever! I'm stuck in this stupid hospital with that witch !" She stormed off to find a vending machine. Mark sighed and preceded to walk into Elizabeth's office only to find his wife in tears. Mark sighed again and thought "it will take a miracle to save this Christmas."  
  
Carter stood in ambulance bay looking out the window. He thought about last Christmas and how awful it had been for him and Kerry between him almost relapsing and Kerry's miscarriage. So he had promised her that this year they'd spend Christmas away from all the Christmas decorations, lights, and festivities. He had planned a nice quite Christmas in his family's cabin sitting by the fire with Kerry but now they were stuck in the ER where they were surrounded by Christmas decorations and lights. He hadn't seen Kerry in awhile he figured she was off by herself some where she didn't have to be reminded of Christmas. He didn't really want to be reminded of Christmas either. He glanced out the window one more time and thought like Mark had. "Only a miracle can save this Christmas." as he went off to find Kerry.  
  
Dave sat in daycare with his 4 year old daughter Diana on his lap. He didn't know how to tell his little girl that they wouldn't be going to New York to visit grandma and aunt Denise and then there was Jing Mei he knew how much she wanted to go to New York. Dave mumbled "Great I have to spend Christmas stuck here listening to the chief hollering at me Merry frigin Christmas!"  
  
Peter had just finished a surgery. He stripped off his gloves and mask. He looked out a near by window. He was disgusted by what he saw. Snow was falling heavily and rapidly on the city. He cursed to himself and headed toward the locker room. He ran right in to Romano. "My my Peter we sure are in a hurry aren't we" Peter was in no mood to deal with this horrid little turd right now. "Look I'm suppose to be at Disney World with my son but instead I'm stuck spending Christmas in this damn place so if you wouldn't mind move out of my way" Ramono shook his head "aww boo who poor Peter you're not the only one stuck here you know I'm suppose to be at home spending Christmas with Gretal but you don't see me whining about it" Peter couldn't believe he was standing here listening about Romano's dog. He pushed his way past him. He went to the locker room to change then he had to get Reese from daycare and find Cleo.   
  
  
A Christmas to Remember   
Chapter 3  
Coming soon!  
The Surprises start in this Chapter! I promise! :) 


	4. A Christmas to Remember Chapter 4

A Christmas to Remember   
Chapter : 4  
  
  
Haleh and the other nurses stood near the Christmas tree singing Jingle Bells hoping it would liven things up but it didn't seem to be working.   
  
Susan sat alone staring out the window. She thought coming back to Chicago would be great but it wasn't. Sure she had friends but Mark was now happily married to someone else and her family were thousands of miles away . She thought about Christmas of 94 it had been an awful time for her then boyfriend Div left her with out a word but it hadn't been all bad Carter had been her secret Santa and he gave her a ride home and that was also the Christmas Chloe told her Susie was on the way. Susan sighed she missed her family.  
  
  
Outside in the middle of the heavy snow several bundled up people tracked through the snow heading for the ER. They approached the ambulance bay doors. They steeped inside and looked around. One of them walked over to the admit desk. "Excuse me can you tell me where Dr. Lewis is" Randi was eating a candy cane and reading Glamour magazine. She looked up "Yeah she's over there" she pointed to the window by chairs.  
  
Susan pulled a picture from her lab coat. She looked at it. Susie, Chloe, and her little nephew Joey smiled back at her. She smiled and whispered "I miss you guys. A voice whispers back "We miss you too" Susan slowly looked up. She was shocked to see Chloe standing there. She jumped up from her seat and hugged her sister. "Oh my gosh Chloe! What are you doing here! The airports were shut down because of all the snow" Chloe smiled "I know but luckily our flight came in before they were closed" Just than a little girl with blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail ran over "Aunt Susan!" Susan scooped up the girl in her arms hugging her tightly "Look at you Susie you just keep growing!" Joe walked over holding Joey in his arms. Susan smiled she hugged Joe and tickled Joey which made him gurgle happily. Susan set Susie down and the girl grabbed her hand "Come on Aunt Susan let's go sing Christmas Carols!" Susan nodded "Ok sweetheart" They walked over to the Christmas tree and joined the nurses. Susan still held her niece's hand. She sighed happily and thought " Christmas may be ok after all"  
  
Luka had been busy in the lounge for awhile now. He was finally finished. He looked around. He wanted everything to be prefect. He smiled before leaving the room to find Abby. He found her on the roof smoking a cigarette. He smiled "Abby why are you out here you'll freeze" "Come inside I have a surprise for you" Abby put out her cigarette and took Luka's hand. "I hope its a magic carpet and it will fly us out of here." He grinned. "Nope but I think you'll like it" They walked back down to the ER and over to the lounge. Luka was excited "Ok now close your eyes" Abby looked at him "What is this all about" Luka smiled "Just close your eyes and you'll find out" She sighed "Fine" She closed her eyes and allowed Luka to lead her in to the lounge. Luka hoped she liked it. "Ok open your eyes" Abby opened her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Luka had set the lounge up to look like the Bahamas. He had moved the table out of the middle of the room and in its place were two beach towels, two plastic cups with straws and little umbrellas and a small radio. Her eyes were wet with tears "Oh Luka its wonderful" Luka smiled "I know its not the Bahamas" Abby smiled.   
Luka took her hand and led her to the towels. They sat down. Abby took a sip of her drink. She giggled "Kool aid huh" Luka nodded "Abby there's more" he switched on the little radio and soft Christmas music began to play. He took both of Abby's hands. "I wanted to do this on the beach in the Bahamas during a sunset but there's no beach and no sunset but we're both here and that's what really matters" Abby looked at him wondering what he could be up to. Luka was now starting to get nervous. "Abby you are my everything I love you with all my heart and soul I want to be with you forever" He reached into his pocket and pulled something out "Abby Lockhart Will you marry me" He slipped a beautiful diamond ring on to her finger. Abby was crying now. "Oh Luka yes I'll marry you!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him. He whispers "Merry Christmas Abby" Abby looked into his eyes and whispered "Merry Christmas Luka" then she kissed him.  
  
  
Kerry sat alone in the ladies room. She held something in her hand. After she had gotten sick she decided to go to the supply room to and get what she now held in her hand. She sighed. She knew it was a waste of time. It had been a year and it hadn't happened yet so made her think it would happen now. Kerry looked at her watch. It was time but she wasn't sure she was ready to look. She didn't know if she could handle another disappointment. She took a deep breath and slowly looked down at it. She had to look at it twice she couldn't believe it. She had to find John. She rose from the floor. She walked over to the sink and quickly washed her face before going to find John. She was beginning to like Christmas again.  
  
She ran into him in the hall. He smiled "Kerry I was coming to look for you" Kerry grinned "John I have something to tell you!" He nodded "Ok what is it" She smiled "John we're going to have a baby! Carter looked at her "You're pregnant!" Kerry nodded. He pulled her into his arms and whispered "This is turning out to be the best Christmas ever" he kissed her softly. She whispers "Merry Christmas John" He whispers "Merry Christmas Kerry".  
  
  
A Christmas To Remember  
Chapter: 5 Coming Soon!!!!  
More Surprises for more of the ER Staff 


	5. A Christmas to Remember Chapter 5

A Christmas To Remember  
Chapter: 5  
Mark sighed as he stood at the ambulance bay doors watching the snow fall. He thought to himself "some Christmas this is we're stuck here in the ER Rachel and Elizabeth are still not getting along and Doug and Carol weren't home" He had tried to call them earlier but all he got was the answering machine they were gone for the holidays. He sighed again just as two arms wrapped around his waist. "What's the matter Mark" That warm British voice put a small smile on his face. "I'm sorry Elizabeth I know this isn't the way you wanted to spend Ella's first Christmas stuck here in the ER fighting with Rachel" Elizabeth turned him toward her so they were facing each other. "It's okay Mark at least we're together and as for Rachel she actually apologized to me and offered to take Ella for me" Mark was surprised "Wow talk about Christmas miracles!" Mark still seemed a little upset. Elizabeth smiled at him "Honey if you're still worried about England it's okay we can visit my mom some other time" Mark looked at her "No its not that I tried to cal Doug and Carol you know to wish them a Merry Christmas but all I got was their machine saying they were gone for the holidays"   
  
Elizabeth pulled her husband into a hug "That's okay honey we'll just have to try calling them another" She stopped when she saw them standing at the ambulance bay doors. A big smile spread across her face. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She pulled away enough to look at Mark. "Mark honey I have a surprise for you" He smiled "what is it" She grinned "Close your eyes and turn around" He looked at her funny but he did as she said closing his eyes and turning around. Elizabeth giggled she was so excited. "Okay Mark you can open your eyes now"   
  
Mark opened his eyes and there in front of him stood Doug, Carol, Kate, Tess, and in Carol's arms was a small bundle. Doug smiled "Hey buddy Merry Christmas!" Mark gave his friend a hug "What are you guys doing here?" Carol smiled. "Well Mark we missed everybody and we wanted to show off the newest addition to the Ross family so we came for a Christmas visit" Carol unwrapped the small baby in her arms. "Mark, Elizabeth this is our son Doug Randell Ross Jr. or as we call him D.J." Elizabeth giggled "Oh Mark isn't he beautiful!" Mark nodded "He looks like you Doug how old is he" Doug grinned "He's 4 months old he was born on September 20th" Carol looked over at the girls "Girls don't you have something for your Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Mark" The twin 2 year olds nodded. They walked up to them each holding a small present. "Merry Chwismas" they said holding up the presents. Mark and Elizabeth smiled "Thank you Kate thank you Tess" They opened the presents to reveal identical family portraits of Doug and Carol with all three kids. Mark and Elizabeth smiled "Thanks guys this is a great picture" Carol smiled "Thanks I'm glad you like it Mark yours is for the house and Elizabeth yours is for your office" Doug and Carol and Mark and Elizabeth all hugged.  
  
Carol looked over at the Christmas tree "Hey is that Susan!" Doug looked over at the tree too. He took a second look. "Is that Carter with is arms around Weaver's waist!" Mark giggled "You two have a lot of catching up to do come on lets join the party" The two couples walked toward the Christmas tree. Mark smiled as he wrapped his arm around Elizabeth. This Christmas had turned out to be one of the best. "Merry Christmas honey" Elizabeth smiled "Merry Christmas Mark"  
  
  
Dave had really been looking forward to going home for Christmas. He hadn't seen his mom or his older sister Denise since he graduated from Medical school plus he really wanted them to meet Jing Mei. He looked over at chairs. He watched Jing Mei sitting on the floor between the rolls of chairs with Diana playing Barbies with her. Jing Mei looked up and saw him watching them. She smiled and waved at him. He smiled and waved back. He walked over to the admit desk and called his mom's but got no answer so he tried Denise and got no answer there either. He slumped down in the chair and picked up Randi's Cosmo magazine.   
  
Two women walked into the ER stomping their feet and dusting off their coats. Each one carried a bag of gifts. One of the women walked up to the admit desk. "Excuse me can you tell me where I can find Dr. Malucci" Dave set the magazine down and said "I'm Dr. Malucci" The woman smiled "Davey!" He looked up "Denise!! But how did you get here" Denise smiled "Mom and I took the train we figured since you couldn't get to us we'd come to you" Dave glanced behind her and saw their mother standing by the ambulance bay. He walked over to her. He hugged her slightly lifting her off the ground. "I missed you mom" She smiled "I missed you too Dave." Dave smiled "Come on you two I want you to meet Jing Mei"   
  
They walked over to chairs. "Jing Mei I want you to meet my mom and my sister Denise" Jing Mei stood up and extended her hand but they pulled her into a hug instead. Diana jumped up "Grandma! Aunt Denise" They both hug the little girl. Dave smiled "Come on guys I want you to meet some of my friends." Diana took her daddy's hand and Jing Mei's and they along with Dave's mom and sister went to join the group by the tree. Jing Mei smiled "Merry Christmas Dave" Dave smiled too "Merry Christmas Deb" Jig Mei pretended she was going to hit him but started giggling instead.  
  
Peter picked up Reese from daycare and he ran in to Cleo on his way to the elevator. Peter looked at her "I'm really sorry about Disney World Cleo I know how you were looking forward to going" She sighed "Yeah that's okay at least I still get to spend Christmas with my two favorite guys" They reached the elevator but they were stopped by Dr. Ramono. Peter whispers "Great if it isn't the Grinch himself" Ramono had heard that but he said nothing. "Look Peter just give me a minute okay I have something for Reese" Peter looked at him "What could you possibly have for my son" He handed Reese a gift bag. Ramono watched as Reese looked in the bag. He pulled out a snow globe with the Disney World Castle in it. Reese smiled happily he signed "Look daddy Disney World!" Peter and Cleo both looked at Ramono. "Hey don't you two go getting mushy on me I just thought the kid would like it since he didn't get to go to Disney World" Peter smiled "Thank you Robert" Reese signed Thank You Dr. Ramono" Ramono sighed "Yeah Yeah sure" he turned to walk away but stopped and looked back at them. "and Merry Christmas" he walked away . Peter smiled "Well Cleo I guess spending Christmas here wasn't so bad after all lets go down to the ER"   
  
They got in the elevator and rode down to the ER. They saw everyone standing around the ER Christmas tree singing and laughing. Peter smiled "Hey is that Carol" They walked towered the tree. Peter put his arm around Cleo's waist. "Merry Christmas Cleo" Cleo smiled "Merry Christmas Peter"  
  
A Christmas To Remember   
Chapter 6.....Coming Soon!  
The Final Chapter!!!   
A warm Christmas ending!!!!!! 


	6. A Christmas to Remember Chapter 6

A Christmas To Remember  
Chapter 6  
  
The mood in the ER changed as everyone gathered around the Christmas tree. There was singing, laughter, and smiles. Doug smiled "I still can't believe it Carter you and Weaver married" Carter wrapped his arm around Kerry's waist resting his hand on her stomach. "Yep she's the old ball and chain" Kerry playfully hit him and he giggled. Tess came running over to show Doug the picture she had colored. Doug smiled and told her it was beautiful he hugged her before she went back over to join her sister. Carter smiled as he watched Doug with his little girl. "I hope I can be as good of a father as you are" Doug turned and looked at Carter with wide eyes. Carter nodded "Yep Kerry and I are having a baby. She had a miscarriage last Christmas and after a year of hoping we were about to give up but I guess you could say we got our own little Christmas miracle" Doug smiled. He hugged Carter and then he hugged Kerry "I'm so happy for the both of you"   
  
  
Carol smiled as she sat with Elizabeth and Abby. She noticed Mark as he walked over to join Doug and Carter. She sighed "I can't believe it Elizabeth a brain tumor." Elizabeth nodded "Yes and it was very scary for awhile but he's doing just fine now" Carol smiled "I wish Doug and I would have made it to your wedding but it just had to go and rain" Elizabeth giggled "That's okay I have a picture" she pulled a little picture book from her lab coat. "There it is our wedding photo" Carol grinned "Aww you two look so happy" Abby giggled "Speaking of weddings" she put her hand out so that Elizabeth and Carol could see it. Carol's eyes grew wide "Wow that's some rock" "So who's the lucky guy" Abby smiled "Luka" "He's so sweet we were suppose to go to the Bahamas for Christmas and he went and turned the lounge into the Bahamas and he proposed" Carol and Elizabeth hugged her. "Congratulations Abby you're very lucky Luka is a great guy" Abby looked over at Luka he was sitting on the floor coloring with Kate and Tess with a huge smile on his face. She smiled.   
  
Peter smiled as he watched Reese showing Suzy his Disney World snow globe. He looked at Susan "Can you believe that Ramono gave that to him" Susan laughed "Robert Ramono the Chief of staff giving a Christmas gift that's a Christmas miracle isn't it" Peter grinned "Yeah I guess it is" "Suzy sure has grown and Chloe she looks great and happy" Susan smiled as she looked over at Chloe who was playing peek a boo with baby Joey.   
  
Jerry was over at the admit desk digging through a stack of CD's. He found the one he was looking for he put it in the CD player and pressed play and a few seconds later Jingle Bell Rock could be heard through out the ER. Dave shouted "Yeah it's party time!" He started chasing a giggling Jing Mei around with some mistletoe. Everyone was having a great time laughing and playing.   
  
Jerry put another CD in and Silent Night began to play. Everyone gathered around the Christmas tree. Carter had his arms around Kerry, Luka had his arms around Abby, Mark had his arms around Elizabeth, Dave had is arms around Jing Mei , Doug had his arms around Carol, and Peter had his arms around Cleo as they sang along with the music.  
  
Next Jerry played Santa Claus is Coming to Town for the kids. They loved it they jumped around and sang along to the music. All the kids got excited when they heard "Ho ho ho Merry Christmas" Everyone turned in time to see Santa Claus step off the elevator. The kids rushed over to him jumping and giggling. He opened his sack and passed out a present to Reese, Suzy, Kate, Tess, and Diana. He walked over to Rachel and handed her two gifts one for her and one for Ella. He then handed one to Chloe for baby Joey. He made his way over to Carol and handed her a present for D.J. The last present he had he handed to Kerry as he lightly touched her stomach. "Everyone stared at the secret Santa wondering who he was and where he came from but he disappeared before they could find out who he was.   
  
Once he was safe in the elevator Dr. Ramono removed his hat and beard and smiled slightly thinking "if they only knew they'd never believe it" he had to admit he was glad that he had over heard Kerry's earlier conversation with Carter handing her that last gift was a genius. He rode back up to his office. He was happy knowing he had fooled everyone.  
  
The Christmas music still played in the ER as everyone talked about the visit from the secret Santa. Jerry changed the CD to The Christmas Song. Everyone gathered around the Christmas tree to sing again.   
  
Randi glanced at the tv and saw Tracy Butler she was saying the snow had stopped and that the roads and airports were open once again. Randi announced to everyone that the snow had stopped and that the roads and airports were open again but nobody seemed to care they all went on singing. Randi shrugged her shoulders turned off the tv and went to join the others as they sang by the tree. Rachel hugged Elizabeth "This Christmas will be a Christmas to remember " Elizabeth smiled as her eyes glistened with tears "Yes it will Rachel yes it will" Merry Christmas!  
  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed my ER Christmas Story!!!!!!  
  
  
To the Past and Present ER Cast and all ER fans around the world I wish you a very....  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
